


Кровавая милость

by voltsvyak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood Drinking, Drabble, Feeding During Sex, Fledgling Lance, Fluffy-ish, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Vampire Lance, Vampire Shiro, Vampirism, shance, smut sorta, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltsvyak/pseuds/voltsvyak
Summary: Вампир!АУ, где Широ в роли уже обращенного вампира, а Лэнсу только предстоит им стать.





	Кровавая милость

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gothkore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothkore/gifts).
  * A translation of [Bloody Indulgence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608690) by [gothkore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothkore/pseuds/gothkore). 



> I began to copy my fic and translations here. It's like my apologizing for translating without permissions. I'm so sorry for this again QwQ
> 
> You can also read it [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6057242) :)

 Прикосновение; холодные металлические пальцы проводят по мягкой коже.

Вкус; влажный язык стирает теплую кровь.

Принятие для себя болезненных требований — зубы оставляют след на шелковистой плоти.

Это был вид любовной крови, из-за которой Лэнс задыхался. Кровь. Столько крови проливается между потными обнаженными телами. Вздох.

— Агх!

Стон. Длинный, громкий, убийственный.

Отчетливый звук плоти, поражающей тело. Ногти и зубы разрывают кожу.

Твердый и текущий член, заточенный между двумя телами, бесстыдно скользит у тяжелого пресса и мягкого животика.

Его десны болели — важный признак клыков, желающих вырваться на свободу.

Он прошипел, когда его любовник вгрызся ему в плечо.

Больше крови свободно текло, Лэнс мог кончить.

Он хотел кончить.

Но он был так голоден.

Когтистая рука обернулась вокруг него. Поглаживая его сладко и с любовью.

— Ах, ахх, аах, больше, - простонал он, его собственные когти грубо вводили по каменному холодному телу.

Его спина изогнулась и щелкнула, когда рубец - этот сладкий сладкий рубец был задет.

Его клыки болели и горло горело. Ему нужно было поесть.

— Пожалуйста, Широ, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, — умолял он, говоря с хриплым и сырым горлом.

Широ просто набросился на шею.

Дегустация сладостно-горькой красноты, которая текла с его шеи.

— Ты хочешь этого? Ты хочешь меня? — Широ бормотал ему на ухо. Плавно хватается за бедра.

Лэнс задрожал и кивнул, из его разомкнутых губ текла кровь, была одышка.

— Да, да, пожалуйста, Широ, позволь мне попробовать, - просил он, плача. Слезы скользнули по его щеке, поразив красный цвет, и Широ мягко его обнял.

— Ладно, милый, ладно.

Широ мягко прижал лицо Лэнса на место, где его шея и плечо встретились, осталось уязвимыми и открытыми.

Лэнс намочил свои сухие губы и с любовью взглянул на Широ.

Его лицо не содержало ничего, кроме сострадания и обожания.

Когда его клыки сломали хрупкую кожу, и кровь наполнила его рот, он застонал.

Низко и хрипло.

Широ всегда казался поразительным; густой и затхлый с оттенком сладости. Лэнс почувствовал себя пьяным.

Они были связаны во всех отношениях.

Души переплетаются: отец и новорожденный.

Связанные тела: погружались глубоко, член Широ пульсировал и подергивался внутри него.

Кровь смазывала их губы и тела.

Они приходят вместе с рассветом, нежные «Я люблю тебя» шептались всю ночь.

Их любовь, вечная вечность.

 

 


End file.
